Black Widow II : Darkstar
by JavCritic
Summary: Layna Petrovna is a top admin in Moscow : but after hacking onto the KGB's new recruitment ad, she quits and joins. Yet it isn't long before unprofessional behaviour and bravado show their ugly faces but she hasn't got time to worry about this as a message has come up on her computer : Saying that if she doesn't put her hand down her skirt, The 'Widow' HQ will be demolished...


Layna Petrovna is an admin computer wizard working for a retail company in Moscow : she is young, angsty and pretty vulgar when she wants to be, but seeing as she is her only boss this isn't a problem.

But even though she is the companies top girl, she still feels as if there's something missing, a bigger purpose for these skills, so after reading up that the KGB are looking for new recruits/admins (through hacking a server to get to it) she quits on a whim and waits at in an abandoned location before being blindfolded and taken to their secret location.

She is then greeted by Nick Fury and is introduced to all her higher-ups and female colleagues, for whom she bonds with almost immediately and naturally, but the most notable one being : Natasha Romanoff, both having the same twisted sense of humour and hotheadedness, seeing themselves in each other.

''So when do I get shown my computers?'' as he replies very cordially :

''Well before anything else there is a small bit of combat training to do…nothing to worry about but just in case there's a breach'' She nods her head understandingly, trusting him very easily as they then go to the fitting room.

''Like everyone on the ''Widow Operation'' you'll need your combat suit'' He informs as she looks around.

''Wait, How come only Natasha and me are the only ones wearing them?'' She asks suspiciously.

''Well…the other girls have one but like you they don't need it every day but Natasha, is the real deal…trust me I know'' She nods feeling convinced, for now as he then shows her to her new suit as she hesitantly puts it on in a nearby cubical but she feels exposed from how tight, revealing and skimpy it is-

-As he explains that this is a new design for indoor, more better conditioned combat which is all she'll ever have to do if it ever came to it, further explaining that fabric that is made to resist to any hard hit yet like Natasha's suit, it is still waterproof just in case as he unexpectedly pours freezing cold water down her thighs as ass making her naturally gasp in utter shock.

''What the fuck is wrong with you!?'' She shouts, flying off the handle as he apologizes, saying that he wanted to demonstrate so she could see for herself and he didn't want to get her hair or make-up wet, as she slowly accepts his apology but is incredibly sceptical as they then move on to the training room, but during combat practise she finds the same issue again as she is asked to block an attack but when failing, her disciplinary hit for not blocking is on her backside as she flinches at his touch, recoiling in horror.

''What the fuck is going on!?'' She shouts, finally having enough

''What's wrong?'' He asks concerned.

''Why did you spank me'' She demands assertively as he starts coming up with another excuse but this time she's had enough of it as she cut's him off mid-sentence :

''If this doesn't stop and you don't take me right to my office and then leave me in peace, then I'll report you and any other officer who want's to try and fuck with me, Ok?'' as he then civilly steps aside looking confused.

Later in the week after being left at peace, while sharpening up the buildings firewall she finds a banner flash up on her screen that locks up her whole computer, leaving her helpless as the words ''We are L.E.I.S.H and we are going to destroy the ''Widow Building'' if you do not do abide our every rule'' she tries everything she can to override it but the terrorists skills are no match as she contemplates telling the others, looking over to Natasha's cubical but now gets another message : ''If you don't tell anyone what you know, then you and your friends will be spared for until 2 AM tomorrow, see you then'' as suddenly her computer unlocks again and their page disappears, trying her best to track them but it is too late and this incident plays on her mind until 2 AM, the next day :

The banner comes up again, this time saying : ''For another day free of infiltration, you are gonna have to masturbate into the webcam until you cum, no faking, we can tell'' She is then completely torn, knowing deep down that she'll have to do it, but not before defiantly spouting :

''I know you must be starved of women where you're from but that doesn't mean I'm the one to relief you, fucking losers'' She says as a timer then comes up on the screen giving 15 minutes to cum otherwise they'll demolish her, and all her friends, she then shamefully and embarrassingly puts her hand under her pantyhose and then proceeds to rub her disagreeing pussy,

Knowing full well that the monsters behind that camera are having the time of their lives, feeling dirtier and dirtier with each rub she reluctantly forces upon herself as the natural orgasms come through her body despite feeling everything but aroused as then unexpectedly someone knocks on the door and she frantically pulls her skirt down and cleans her hand on a tissue, feeling completely disgraced.

''Hi Layna- Uh, is this a bad time?'' The officer asks noticing her gasping for breath and flustered face.

''N-no, not at all just working hard that's all'' She says laughing it off nervously and humiliatingly as he gets his files he needed and goes to leave, not before asking for a tissue and she guiltily accepts as the screen says : ''Well done, I'm sure he'll have a pleasant surprise having the smell of your pussy down his nose, now where were we?'' She looks at the screen with disgust as she then proceeds to masturbate until finally cumming, immediately rejecting the sensation and just wanting to get it over with yet still having to feel the sensation of cum dripping down her thighs and even soaking her chair as she looks defeated.

''You're never gonna get away with this!'' She shouts in spite as the screen says :

''We'll see about that, see you tomorrow?'' As the screen then reverts to normal again and she then endures the shameful task of cleaning her now soaking wet skirt/chair.

The next day she is told to go out and buy a ''Panty Vibrator'' and leave the remote for them at a specific location, this makes her day to day ten times more unnerving as she hesitantly walks through the halls not wanting to communicate with anyone as she goes to the lunch hall and she starts to feel it and it's on the highest setting as this intense orgasm rushes through her and every other person looks around as she uncontrollably screams and wails in pain trying to conceal them but the orgasms are too powerful,

Soon cumming, banging on the table before it finally settles and you could hear a pin drop, completely embarrassed/self-concious she quietly leaves still shuddering from her powerful orgasm, annoyed that she's not able to tell them all about this nightmare that she's enduring for them.

Then the next day, hearing all the rumours circling outside her cubical the banner comes up, this time saying : ''I hope you enjoyed yesterday, also sorry for last night, must have been a rude awakening, Huh? Well today you're gonna approach any officer and suck them off'' She is disgusted and has had enough saying that they've gone too far and that there has to be something else she can do as they simply reply with a picture and an address, it's her old workplace :

Layna then jumps up, suits up and heads out getting there in the nick of time, walking to her old office where Natasha is being fondled, still restrained in rope as the attackers have their backs towards her.

''Get off of her you creeps!'' She shouts filled with rage for what these terrorists have done but as they turn around she has a shocking revelation : it is the KGB agents including Nick Fury, riddled with shock as it soon becomes much more obvious to her now.

''But why?'' She pleads.

''Have you seen what you both look like?'' Nick asks as she notices the officers looking her body up and down, seeing her suit for the first time.

''Oh, so that's why you only gave US the suits. You're sick!'' She says in disgust.

''Yep, and I think it's time to give them a test run, huh boys?'' He says as his men then jump up at her with noticeable bulges in their pants.

She is immediately thrown to the floor with an army tackle the officer heatedly starts licking her neck making his way down to her breasts as she kicks him in the groin, feeling revolted as she gets up and blocks two other men but is distracted as Nick unzips his pants and approaches Natasha, giving enough time for a whopping blow to her breasts, knocking her to the floor as officer licks his finger in appreciation as she scurries away, but falls into another officers hands as he then frantically feels up her body and leather-clad breasts,

His disgustingly hard cock presses against her leg as she squirms free, matching their physical power with her nimble physique as she manoeuvres and knocks all men to the ground, giving her time to finally head towards Nick, who now has his cock tightly lodged between Natasha's sobbing lips but as Layna puts her arm on his shoulder she feels a jolt go through her, dropping her to the floor realizing she forgot one key element : The Contraption, his henchmen then regain conciousness and approach her, trying her best to conceal the pleasure as it absorbs and disarms her, his men picking her up and beginning to fondle and grope her curvaceous body, breathing heavily against the nape of her neck as she feels completely disgusted, their heaving sending shudders through her body and as the orgasms grow more intense and irresistible, so does this now provocative shame and discontent as it slowly starts to turn her on : The disgust, one officer decides to push her vibrator in even deeper, rubbing it rapidly and doubling this undeniable sensation while Natasha feels nothing but pain, concealing Nick's humongous cock down her soft throat with tears rushing down her cheeks as his exited face is revolting knowing that she's the cause of it.

Layna is then picked up brutishly and dropped near Natasha as she is then bent over, her ass groped and spanked, encased in leather as her costume and underwear is then pushed to the side, detaching the vibrator from her flesh as in an instant she is brought back to the harsh reality of what's really happening as she is forced to watch her friend get her face royally pummelled, pre-cum and saliva coating her voluptuous breasts as one of the head officers then begins to enter Layna, she squirms and winces like never before but they simply ignore her and fuck her tight, constricting pussy even harder, loving every second of it.

Her mouth is then filled even more unacceptably by another officer immediately pummelling her red as she gags endlessly trying to find a rhythm for which she can stop the coarseness, but he purposely keeps it interesting, even holding her nostrils at one point for as long as possible making it a true living hell, but he seems to enjoy it that way, she mutters from underneath his cock :

''You're a sick fuck, and you're gonna pay for this!'' But this only makes him fuck her face harsher.

And while this is happening, Layna can still see Natasha who is now being mounted by two officers, harshly filling up every hole on her temple of a body as her sorrowful whimpers are cut off by Nick's still hulking cock as he notices Layna looking at him and he decides let Natasha breathe and then without any forewarning he crams his rock hard cock into her wonderfully restricting ass as she hasn't even got time to squeal before he ruthlessly pounds her ass till it's finally to his fitting, only making the ride more enjoyable (and more blistering) now sobbing and full of pain as every hole is violated in the most unpleasant/selfish manner until they feel they've had enough,

Yet luckily because of both their cursedly buxom figures/stunning looks it is not long before they are abruptly exited, Natasha thrown to the floor like a piece of meat as before getting time to a catch a breath Layna is forced to experience an onslaught of cum, blasting onto her face and chest catching some down her throat making her gag, her body rejecting their filth (as they are filth anyway) and they all laugh and point, still in pure bliss from their fantastic orgy they've endured as one henchmen remarks :

''I think we should start calling you Whitestar'' She looks up in pure bitterness as they soon put on their clothes and leave not before Nick remarks :

''Oh, will you look at that? It's almost opening time.'' as Layna then realizes that her colleagues will be coming in soon as she frantically tries to untie Natasha but accepts that it's too late as all of her old work colleagues walk in to find that Layna is the aftermath of an absolute fuckfest,

Some giggle, some smile and most just avert their eyes in shock and repulsion as she is filled with more anger/disgrace than she has ever before in her entire life, and it is all because of one man : Nick Fury. and his dirty operation : Operation Widow, all of whom she is still wearing as we speak.

Epilogue : The Rise of H.R.A

Darkstar then proceeds to take down the ''Widow operation'', disbanding from them and any other third parties, wanting to become a vigilante and a symbol of hope to make sure no one would have to go through what she and Natasha had to undergo, so with that she heads up to S.H.I.E.L.D, sneaking and breaking Tony and Nick's ''Hypnosis Device'' as she finally tells Natasha the truth, and after the initial shock and anger along with everything else she finally arrives at acceptance and even has a sense of empowerment knowing that Black Widow and Darkstar were gone and that the Heroine Rescue Alliance had begun and soon they would be more powerful than she'd ever imagined, maybe even more-so than S.H.I.E.L.D. But first they had to practise and next on the agenda was Miss Jessica Jones, as they get word that an investigation of hers had awry.

 **To Be Continued**

Look out for Jessica Jones : Undercover Rubber coming very, very soon!


End file.
